Lovable
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Series of oneshots between Tim and Conner. Requests welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Really short, bare with me. They'll get longer as time passes!**

**Please review?**

"Easy there. The bag never did anything to you." Conner turns to find Robin leaning against the door way with a small smile. He in return rolls his eyes and turns back to the punching bag.

"I thought you were going to spend the day with Night Wing." He says as he throws his right fist.

"Something came up…you're still mad aren't you." Tim sighs and walks into the room.

"Mad that the guy I'm in a relationship with decided that spending time beating up the joker would be better than spending time with me? Why would you think that?" Conner mutters and throws a series of punches at the black bag.

"Well…you're glaring full force and you're beating up that poor bag like it's joker himself." Tim mumbles and crosses his arms. A movement Conner knew meant that he was nervous.

"I'm not angry Tim." Conner growls.

"Conner?"

With a sigh, the clone turns to face the other boy.

There, he finds the newest Robin holding a small red box. A hand tied bow decorates its lid and a shy smile decorated Tim's flushed face.

"What's this?" Conner asks carefully.

"Happy valentine's Day." Tim mumbles softly and blushes even brighter. "I know this won't make up for my decision but-"

He's cut off by a pair of lips pressing gently against his.

He feels warm hands land on his waist and he smiles when he realizes what's happening.

"Why do you have to make being mad impossible?" Conner mumbles against the other's lips with a chuckle.

"Just one of the things that makes me lovable." Tim answers with a smile.

**Suggestions and requests are more than welcome. I'll be doing any and all requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tim?" Kon looks over to the new Robin and squeezes his hand gently.

The black haired boy turns his head in response and smiles gently.

"Hm?" He mumbles and turns onto his side.

They're currently sprawled out on the beach sand, their feet close enough to the water that with every wave, their toes get drenched. Beside Conner, a picnic basket is laid and under them, there's a large blanket. The mountain is a few miles away, the city not even close enough to hear, and the stars are their only company other than each other.

Tim had insisted that they enjoy the first day of Summer Break together down at the beach.

Not wanting to make his boyfriend upset, Conner had cancelled all of his plans In order to pack lunch and head down to the beach.

After a full day of splashing around in the water, making buildings with sand –because the monstrous things Tim built were far too tall to be called castles, and sneaky kisses, the couple had decided to watch the sunset and head back inside.

That was until Tim decided that he wanted to watch the stars and the moon.

Again, Conner being the love sick puppy he was hadn't even put up a fight as Tim pulled hi down onto the sand and started pointing out constellations.

"I need to tell you something." Conner mumbles and takes a deep breath.

For the past week, Conner had been building the courage to finally tell Tim his feelings. His real feelings.

The feelings he never had for M'gann and was happy that he felt for Tim.

Conner was fairly certain what this feeling was called…he was just nervous about telling Tim.

Over the past few months, Conner had noticed a few things about his boyfriend.

For instance, the fact that Tim's voice breaks when He's lying. Or that he rins a hand through his hair when he has something on his mind. He's noticed that Tim's never been one to speak his mind without thinking. Tim never takes chances and never makes mistakes. Or so it seems anyway.

In Conner's eyes, Tim was perfect. Tim was an angel and deserved nothing but the best. Whereas he was once a fine piece of china. But years of lies and feelings have cracked him in countless spots to a point where his design is faded and hard to see.

"What is it Conner?" Tim asks softly, moving until he's si8tting upright.

Conner stays on his back and looks up at the stars.

"I like you." He says slowly.

"I would hope so. I mean we've been together for a while. I'd imagine the fact that you like me is a reason." Tim chuckles and cups the Clone's cheek gently.

Conner leans into the soft touch before sighing and shaking his had.

"No…Tim what I'm trying to say is that…you see when I was made…the G=gnomes taught me that…" Conner huffs and growls under his breath when the thoughts don't come out the way he wants them to.

"Conner?" Tim watches as Superboy sits up and rubs his face tiredly.

"Tim, what I'm trying to say is…you see I have these feelings." Conner starts and rubs his arm.

Tim glances down at the Clone's hand and cringes slightly when he spots the design on his arm. The S shield was printed darkly on his bicep from where his boyfriend had abused one of Lex's projects. The consequence was a mark that would never be erased.

"Conner?" Tim says softly when Conner keeps mumbling to himself.

"The gnomes taught me about my emotions. Anger…happiness…jealousy…excitement. All of them. And I remember being fascinated by on in particular. Love." Conner takes a deep breath and swallows.

Tim notices the way the Clone's hands shake slightly.

"Okay?" he mumbles slowly and reaches over to take the shaking hand on both of his.

"They said that…I would feel it someday and…I'd be happy. Tim…I guess what I'm…I mean I am trying to…God, why can't I say it?" I clone groans and looks down at the sand.

Telling Tim he…loved him…was a lot harder than Conner had ever dreamed of. It didn't help that the smaller boy seemed to be clueless about what was going on either. Conner opens his mouth again and looks up in shock when Tim cuts him off with a laugh.

The hacker is laughing so hard that he's red faced and gasping for air in a matter of seconds.

Conner can only watch in confusion as his boyfriend lets out a whine of pain and clutches his side from the laughter he's drowning in.

"Tim?" he mumbles softly, realization setting in.

Tim was laughing at Conner.

"Kon!" Tim gasps and erupts into a fit of giggles.

"This isn't funny Tim!" Conner growls.

"But it is!"

"no it's not!" Conner huffs and pulls away from the smaller boy with a frown.

"Oh come on Kon! Don't be like that!" Tim giggles softly and crawls over in order to sit on Conner's Lap. Conner doesn't complain but he doesn't pull the boy closer either.

"You're laughing at me." He mumbles and crosses his arms tightly.

"Conner? Kon look at me." Tim whispers and tries to lift the Clone's head.

Conner doesn't budge and Tim sighs before frowning slightly.

"Conner?" the clone doesn't answer and Tim nods slightly before sighing. "Fine, I'll do this my way then."

"What are you talking about?" Conner mumbles and watches as the other boy wraps his small arms around his neck before leaning in.

"Conner Kon-El Kent…I love you too." Tim whispers.

Conner feels his body freeze before he smiles widely.

"Really?"

His response is a kiss and Conner can't control the wide smile that stays on his face for the rest of the night.

When they walk into the Cave later that night, Tim only smiles widely at his older brother before following the Clone into his room.

Dick in return only rolls his eyes behind his mask and turns back to his work.

When the ex-Robin passes by the Clone's room later that night however and hears a very clear 'I love you Tim' escape from the Clone's mouth, he makes a note to have a talk with Conner later.


End file.
